1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module used in an optical communication.
2. Related Prior Art
Conventional optical modules used in the optical communication have been well known in U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,513, Kuribayashi et al. The optical module disclosed in the patent includes an optical sub-assembly and a flexible circuit board therein. Ferrules provided in the sub-assembly and in the optical connector are facing to each other within a slit sleeve, thereby enabling an optical coupling between the sub-assembly and the optical connector.
In the conventional optical module, when an external force is applied to the optical connector as the connector is fitting into the optical module, it may be occurred that the ferrule in the optical connector is displaced and the optical coupling loss between the ferrules may increase.
An object of the present invention is to provide an optical module, in which loss of optical coupling is reduced even when an external force is applied to the optical connector mating therewith.